


First Fight

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Team [3]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	First Fight

“I don’t want you going!” Tony shot back as you stormed through the tower. “It’s dangerous.”

The others looked up from what they were doing. Clint looked to Nat. “Pony up, you owe me twenty bucks.” He told her, holding out his hand.

“Ass.” She muttered, pulling out a couple tens and putting them in his hand. When she caught you staring with a questioning look, she shrugged. “We made a bet. When the first fight would happen.”

“I gave it two months. She said six. I was closer.” Clint smirked. You and Tony were glaring at him. “What? You both have strong personalities, and a need to protect people. I knew the first time that something dangerous came up, this would happen.”

Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes. “Whatever.” You looked at Tony. “I’m. Going. I’m going to help my brothers. They are the only family I have left! And I will be damned if I lose them when I could have helped!” You teared up, turning and storming off.

Tony groaned. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect the two of you two butt heads, but he didn’t think that he was in the wrong. “Tony?” Nat snapped him from his swirling thoughts, making him look over. “Come on.” She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. The two of them walked out in silence, her leading the way.

“Yes, Nat?” He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked. “One of the things that you love about her is how loyal she is to her brothers. You know that she’s capable of taking care of herself!”

Tony set his mug down and leaned his hands on the counter. “I don’t like the thought of her out there.” He sighed. “Over the past couple months, she’s told me some serious stories. Her father died giving his soul up for Dean. They’ve faced the devil. Literally. I mean, we’ve faced aliens, and the things that they go up against gives me pause.”

Moving over to him, she patted his cheek. “Telling her not to go won’t do anything besides make things harder. I can go with her.” Nat offered. “Not only because I’m interested, and if things get bad- it wouldn’t hurt to have another person on board. And besides, if I have to stick around here and see you sulk? I might have to drop kick you.” She teased with a smirk.

He chuckled. “Thanks, Nat.”

* * *

“Go away, Tony!” You snapped, tossing a pair of jeans into your bag.

Nat leaned on the door=frame. “Try again.” She smiled.

Looking over your shoulder, you sighed. “I’m going, Nat.” You told her, sitting on the side of your bed. Running your hand through your hair, you hoped that she wasn’t there to try to talk you out of it.

“I’m not here to stop you.” She moved forward. “I’m going with you.”

You let out a sad chuckle. “Great. Now I need a _babysitter_.” You shook your head.

She grinned, sitting next to you. “I’m not going to babysit you.” Her shoulder nudged yours. “I’m the one who offered. You can’t talk about all these things you go against and not expect a girl to be curious.” She shrugged. “That, and wouldn’t having another hunter be beneficial. Plus, if I had to watch Tony sulk, I’d have to hurt him.”

Glancing at her, you smiled. “We could use it as a girl’s trip. Spa day on the way back?”

Nat got up. “I like how you think. Finish packing, we’ve got a girl’s trip to go on.”


End file.
